


Miscommunication

by dahyunayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunayeon/pseuds/dahyunayeon
Summary: Tzuyu really wants to be Momo's girlfriend, so she asks her out on a romantic date to finally ask her. What Tzuyu doesn't know is that Momo already thinks they're dating.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> commissioned by my friend brit, thank u very much <3

Tzuyu runs down the hallway, barefooted and wearing her pajamas. It’s eight a.m, and she just woke up with an epiphany. She opens her roommates’ door without knocking— this cannot wait one more second.  
Dahyun and Chaeyoung are still asleep. Dahyun is under the covers, with the comforter up to her ears, and Chaeyoung lies on top of the blankets in only a tank top and shorts.   
Tzuyu jumps on the bed and startles them awake: Dahyun shrieks and almost falls from the bed, while Chaeyoung only lifts her head, frowning, and mutters “What the hell, dude?”  
“I’m doing it.” Tzuyu says ominously. Earning a glare from both of her friends.  
“Being annoying? Yes you are.”  
“No, I’m finally telling Momo how I feel.”   
Dahyun and Chaeyoung look at each other incredulously and with barely contained smiles.   
“Right, good luck.”  
“No, I am!”  
“Can’t you do it later?” Chaeyoung clicks her tongue and rolls over to hide her face on the pillow.   
“I’ll do it tonight.”   
Tzuyu climbs down from the bed and runs back to her room, leaving the door of the room open. Chaeyoung and Dahyun share a look again and Chaeyoung groans, getting up to close the door.  
To their demise, Tzuyu keeps tormenting them during breakfast.  
“...and then we’ll hold hands because I’m scared of heights and she’s so caring… and then when the moment is right, I will tell her everything I feel about her. I have a speech prepared.”  
“Are you gonna kiss her?” Chaeyoung asks through a mouthful of soggy cereal.   
Tzuyu pales and bites her lip. “S-should I?”  
Dahyun shrugs and smiles at how cute and hopeless her friend is. “It’d be the romantic thing to do.”  
“I want it to be romantic,” Tzuyu nods. Her eyes are stuck on the cookies on the table, her mind is clearly gearing something up. “I’m gonna kiss her. God, what am I gonna wear?”  
Tzuyu leaves her coffee untouched and runs to her room. They can hear her opening drawers and shuffling through her closest.   
“This is like the fourth time she tries confessing, right?” Chaeyoung asks and Dahyun nods. “Ten bucks she won’t do it.” She says cheekily.  
“Twenty bucks Momo will do something before she gets to say anything.” Dahyun chuckles.   
They seal the bet with their special handshake and a kiss.

Tzuyu enters Momo’s workplace— a clothing store —with her back straight and sweaty palms. She pretends to be interested in the sweaters on sale, carefully unfolding one and stealing glances at Momo, who’s talking with a client a few rows away.   
Momo spots her and smiles brightly. She waves at her and leaves the client talking by themselves, skipping towards Tzuyu instead. The client gets mad and walks away, probably to look for a manager.  
“Hey cutie,” Momo grabs her hands and leans in to kiss her cheek.   
Tzuyu’s heart starts to beat like crazy and she can feel her plan crumbling away. “Hi Mo. Sorry to show up at your job but—”  
“No buts, you’re always welcome here. Come with me.” Still holding her hand, Momo leads Tzuyu to an aisle towards the back of the shop where she can hide from other customers and her manager looking for her. “Did you miss me too much?” Momo teases with a smirk. She smoothly moves Tzuyu’s hair from her face and tucks it behind her ear. Tzuyu has to gulp down the lump in her throat.   
She laughs nervously and avoids Momo’s question. “Um, did you hear about that new amusement park that opened downtown?” Momo nods, not taking her eyes away from Tzuyu’s. “Would you… like to go with me?”   
Momo’s face lights up even more. “Yeah, I’d love to. Should I pick you up?”  
“That’d be nice… seven p.m?”   
“It’s a date.” Momo smirks and kisses Tzuyu’s cheek again.  
“Hirai, get back to work!”  
“Oops, sorry!” She yells at the manager and then winks at Tzuyu. “See you later.”  
When Momo leaves, Tzuyu leans against the folded jeans and sighs, covering her red face with her hands. 

Tzuyu spends the rest of her afternoon in class, not paying an ounce of attention. She sits at the back of the room and daydreams, tapping her pen against the desk or drawing hearts on the back of her hand.   
As the time of the date approaches, Tzuyu gets increasingly nervous. She decides to ditch her last class and head back to her apartment to start getting ready.   
Thankfully, Dahyun is home and willing to sit through Tzuyu rambling while she curls her hair.   
“And like, what if she rejects me? Do you think we can still be friends? Because I don’t know if I could handle the humiliation but it’s not like I want to lose her.”   
Dahyun hums, processing all of Tzuyu’s worries to give her good advice. She’s sitting on the edge of the bathtub, so she has to look up at Tzuyu to talk to her— more than she already does on a daily basis.   
“First and foremost, Momo will not reject you, I can tell you as much. Second, if she did, which she won’t, she’s not the kind to make things awkward. You’d be fine. You will be fine, because Momo will reciprocate your feelings.”  
“How can you be so sure?”  
Dahyun raises her eyebrows and looks down. “Well.”  
Everyone but Tzuyu knew a very important detail: that Momo already thought they were dating. Dahyun found out through Chaeyoung, who had been told by Jihyo that Jeongyeon told her Nayeon heard from Momo that she is excited about dating Tzuyu. But for the sake of entertainment, they decided to not say anything to their younger friend.   
“Let’s just say I have my reasons.”  
“Which are?” Tzuyu insists. She clicks her tongue in disappointment when the curler doesn’t work as she expects it to.  
“She can’t get her hands off of you and it’s actually pretty gross sometimes.” Dahyun grimaces, remembering the last movie night they had in the apartment. “She always talks about you, and her lockscreen is a picture of you two together.”  
“Still…” Tzuyu purses her lips and Dahyun sighs. She can’t believe someone can be this dense.   
“You have more important things to worry about.” Dahyun stands up and makes Tzuyu sit on the bathtub. She grabs the makeup bag from the sink cabinet. “Do you still remember how to kiss?”  
“Hey!” Tzuyu hits her leg softly and Dahyun laughs at her. “It hasn’t been that long.”  
“That doesn’t answer my question.” Dahyun says in a sing-song voice, taking out a bunch of lipsticks. “Which color?”  
“That one,” Tzuyu points to a pink one and Dahyun uncaps it. “But… yes I do remember.”  
“Good, blow her away.” 

Tzuyu considers herself the luckiest girl on the planet to be on a date with Hirai Momo. She exits her apartment building and sees Momo leaning against a tree on the sidewalk. She looks so beautiful, and Tzuyu almost wants to run back inside and hide under her bed.  
Momo whistles when she sees her. “Look at you! You look so good.” Momo cups her face with one hand and holds her waist with the other. She brings Tzuyu in and kisses her cheek, almost at the corner of her mouth.  
“S-says you,” Tzuyu smiles excitedly. She shyly places her hands on Momo’s strong shoulders, wanting to be “more assertive with her affections”, a piece of advice Chaeyoung had given her.  
“Sorry I’m a bit late, the boss made me close the shop.” Momo rolls her eyes.  
“Oh don’t worry, we could’ve rescheduled if you couldn’t—”  
“No way I was missing this.” Momo cuts in. She can’t stop smiling as she stares at Tzuyu. “Should we get going?”

The venue of the amusement park isn’t very big, so the attractions are rather small, something Tzuyu is secretly thankful for. She only chose this place for the date for the romantic factor, but she wasn’t very thrilled about the rides. Still, when Momo drags her to the rollercoaster, Tzuyu agrees to go.  
They buy the ticket and sit together on the small seat. Tzuyu is awfully aware of how their legs are pressed together, and when Momo places a hand over her thigh, she feels like screaming.   
The ride is not fun at all. Tzuyu shuts her eyes closed and squeaks when the cart drops. Momo seems to think the opposite, laughing like she’s having the time of her life. The only thing that comforts Tzuyu is Momo’s hand on her leg during the whole ride.   
Tzuyu gets down on shaky legs, so Momo wraps an arm around her waist to keep her standing. To make sure Tzuyu hears her among the crowd of screaming kids, Momo leans in close to her ear.  
“Where to next?”   
Maybe the romantic factor wasn’t worth it.  
The bumping cars are slightly better than the rollercoaster. They go against each other, and Tzuyu has fun chasing Momo around the rink. Momo has no mercy on her and keeps bumping her strongly, making Tzuyu laugh louder.   
After that ride, they decide to take a break and play some of the calmer games.   
“I’m so gonna win this.” Momo says cockily, resting a big plastic hammer on her shoulder.   
“I’m way faster than you, you’re all muscle.” Tzuyu rolls her eyes playfully, readying her own hammer to hit the moles.  
“So you think I’m strong?” Momo wiggles her eyebrows.  
“I—”  
The game starts and Momo begins hitting all the moles. Tzuyu, sadly, got distracted, and now there’s no way she can catch up.  
She gets her revenge on the next game: the claw machine.  
“I know this technically isn’t a competitive game, but I’m glad we can agree to make it one.” Momo winks at Tzuyu, but this time, she’s not breaking her concentration.  
“Same here. Remember, the first one to get the dog plushie wins.”  
They slide the coins in at the same time and the machine whirs on. Momo is impatient and makes the claw go down too many times, which makes her have to spend more coins. Tzuyu is patient and calculates her moves. On her first try, she doesn’t get the dog, but she gets a cute raccoon.   
“Extra points,” She smirks and Momo pouts.  
Tzuyu is the first to get the dog after two more tries. She takes the plushies from the machine and jumps in victory. Momo drops her shoulders and pouts.  
“Not fair.”  
“Here, you can have this one, I like the raccoon better.” Tzuyu gives Momo the dog plushie and, in a surge of bravery, kisses Momo’s cheek. It catches Momo by surprise, so she gapes and blushes.  
“You’re cute.” Tzuyu says quietly, a smile forms on her face at the sight of Momo blushing. She has to admit she’s proud of herself.  
Momo scrunches her nose and brings Tzuyu in for a hug. 

The last part of their date is the wheel of fortune. This one has bigger seats than the rollercoaster, so they can sit more comfortably.   
Tzuyu mentally prepares for the most important part of her plan. She wants to confess when they’re at the top, staring out at the orange sky that’s slowly being replaced by stars.  
However, Momo is the one to make the move before Tzuyu can begin with her rehearsed speech.  
Momo cups Tzuyu’s face and looks into her eyes lovingly. Without a word, Momo leans in and kisses her. Momo’s lips are soft and gentle, but Tzuyu can’t really enjoy it, not when alarm sirens are going off in her head.   
With eyes wide as plates, Tzuyu slowly pushes Momo away and stares at her. She doesn’t say anything, but her face is one big question mark.   
Momo smiles and bites her lip, unashamed. “Sorry, but I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”  
“I… Did you know?” Tzuyu frowns, confused.  
Momo tilts her head and frowns comically. “What do you mean?”  
“I asked you out to tell you I like you, and that I wanted to date you… did someone tell you? Is that why you kissed me?”  
Momo’s jaw drops.  
“Have we not… been dating for the past month?”  
No one says anything for a while, too confused trying to understand what’s happening. The ride ends before they can continue, so they have to get down.   
They walk to a quiet part of the park, illuminated by fairy lights and with a few bubbles floating around.  
“I really thought we were dating.” Momo chuckles nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. “Ever since that night at your apartment when I stayed over and we shared your bed.”  
Tzuyu pinches the bridge of her nose. “I’m so stupid… of course… you’re not wrong for thinking we were, I’m dumb for not realizing—!”  
“Hey, hey, you’re not dumb.” Momo takes her hands like she always does and looks at her softly. “But just so we’re clear… are we dating?”  
“I was gonna ask you today so… I guess we are? If you want to?”  
“I do want to, do you?”   
“Yup…”  
Momo nods and purses her lips. Tzuyu groans and shakes her head.  
“Ugh, I had a romantic confession planned. I’m sorry this is so… lame.” Tzuyu looks down, embarrassed.   
Momo lifts her chin gently. Her eyes always hold such tenderness, it makes Tzuyu weak.  
“It’s not lame. It’s funny, really. And… you can still go ahead with your confession.” Momo giggles. “I’m not gonna complain.”  
Tzuyu takes a deep breath and does her best to maintain eye contact. Forget the speech, she’ll just say what she feels in that moment.  
“I like you so much. I just can’t help but be happy when you’re around. You’re so amazing and funny and smart—”  
“And strong.”  
“And strong, yes. I just really love being with you,” Tzuyu says with sincerity and, surprisingly, calm. “And I really, really want to be your girlfriend.”  
Momo grins and scrunches her nose. “I’d love to officially be your girlfriend. Can I kiss you again?”  
“Please.”  
This time, Tzuyu is able to reciprocate Momo’s kiss and appreciate how sweet her lips are.

Momo walks Tzuyu home, and Tzuyu insists on her coming up. She doesn’t want to say goodbye just yet, and she also wants to brag to her friends that she finally did it.  
When they open the door, Chaeyoung and Dahyun are sitting on the couch watching TV. They turn their heads at the same time and when they see Tzuyu and Momo’s interlocked hands, they start to clap.  
“Congrats! So happy for you!”  
“Fucking finally!”   
Tzuyu blushes and Momo adds to her embarrassment by kissing her in front of them.   
“Be right back,” Momo tells Tzuyu as she heads for the bathroom. Tzuyu starts walking to the kitchen, but her roommates stop her.   
“Tzu, hang on. How did it go?” Dahyun asks leaning over the backrest.   
“My plan didn’t work, because Momo kissed me before I could say anything,” Tzuyu shrugs bashfully. “But the end result is still good, so I can’t complain.”  
“Congrats, for real.” Dahyun hugs her and lets her go. She sits back down and stretches her hand, palm up, on Chaeyoung’s lap.  
“Pay up baby.”  
Chaeyoung huffs and reaches into her pocket, slamming the bills on her girlfriend’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/dahyunayeon/status/1346568394670305280?s=20)


End file.
